


yeah that's my man

by Hermoine_winchester



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Polyamory, the guys thirsting over Ben basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermoine_winchester/pseuds/Hermoine_winchester
Summary: the five times the guys thirsted over Ben and the one time Ben decided to do something about it.
Relationships: Ben Ebbrell/Barry Taylor, Ben Ebbrell/Jamie Spafford, Ben Ebbrell/Mike Huttlestone, James Currie/Ben Ebbrell, James Currie/Ben Ebbrell/Mike Huttlestone/Jamie Spafford/Barry Taylor, Mike Huttlestone/Barry Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	yeah that's my man

_Mike_

Ben places two cloves of garlic on the chopping board, taking his palm and pressing it flat over the garlic to crush it and remove the skin. 

It's over in a few seconds and Ben tosses the cloves, now crushed into a pan on the hob. 

Mike doesn't stop thinking about it. 

Even after when he's done editing the video and it's uploaded he doesn't stop thinking about it. 

He imagines what it'd be like having that strength directed towards him and he has to excuse himself to the bathroom for a while after that. 

Ben keeps doing it, keeps crushing garlic and removing the outer skin and tossing in the pan and everytime Mike has to think of sad puppies to stop anything from showing. 

Ben whips up heavy cream in less than the amount of time Mike takes to find the damn whisk attachments in the middle of a bet to see who can whip cream up the fastest and he forfeits in haste to retreat to the bathroom. 

He's sure most of the crew thinks he's got digestive issues. 

He wishes it was that instead of holding a torch for one of his oldest friends. 

Damn Ebbers. 

_Barry_

Barry sits at the table in the test kitchen watching as Ben works his way through prep for their latest video. 

Ben's standing at the counter finely chopping carrots and Barry knows he's like definitely ogling Ben and that's honestly really weird but he can't stop. 

The way Ben's hands grip the knife, the surety with which he just goes about cutting a carrot is really making it hard for Barry to look away. 

Ben doesn't seem to notice him, too engrossed in his work and. 

That just makes it worse because there's only two extremely conflicting thoughts in his head. 

Keep sitting there and watching Ben or do something that breaks Ben's attention and maybe get those hands on him. 

He thinks he might be a bit obsessed. 

_Jamie_

Jamie loves Ben's laugh. 

It's no secret in the studio, except maybe to the man himself. 

It's wonderful, loud and boisterous and everything Ben usually isn't. 

When he laughs, his eyes crinkle and his laughter echoes around the room filling it with warmth. 

Even a snigger from Ben could probably make a bad day better. 

Has made bad days better. 

Ben's laugh is the sun parting on a gloomy day and he can't get enough of it. 

Jamie isn't much for poetry but he's sure he could write one or two sonnets about Ben's laugh. 

Jamie falls a bit more in love with it everytime it happens.

Ben's laugh is a treasure and he gives it away so easily. 

A giggle at something outrageous Mike said or a chuckle at James as they're preparing for a video. 

A side-splitting laugh as Jamie recounts the previous night's disastrous bar crawl. 

Jamie loves Ben's laugh and it's such a shame he can't snog him senseless and see what other noises that mouth can make. 

_James_

James is an absolute stickler for novels. 

A fiend even, some might say. 

Ben isn't. He's more into nonfiction and sciencey things and that's okay and that's good and all but. 

Ben calls him one day and he doesn't pick up because he's finishing a particularly riveting book and when he's done it's socially unacceptable to call someone back but his mind is in that hazy state after finishing a wonderful book and he's not gotten up since forever and he's kinda starving and. 

Ben picks up. 

He sounds sleepy and confused and worried when he quietly says hello over the phone. 

Like he'd just been rudely awoken by one of his friends. 

James looks at his bedside table where the clock is flashing the time in bright red. 

It's 2 am. 

James, absolutely mortified, rushes to apologize and explain that he was so sorry for not picking up and he was just reading and lost track of time and. 

Ben chuckles over the line and oh god Jamie has every right to be so enamoured with Ben's laugh. 

Mixed with rudely awoken from sleep Ben, who's still just as nice, the laugh is the best thing he's heard. 

He thinks he's going to get hung up on which he so deserves but. 

Ben asks him to tell him about the book. 

What else can he do but obey when being asked by Ben in that voice?

He speaks and he's not even sure if he's making sense but it feels nice talking to Ben not at work and Ben asks him questions and they only hang up because James yawns seven times in a row (Ben tells him he's counted it and all)

The sun is beginning it's slow crawl up the sky, painting the whole of it a myriad of shades and James is heading to bed and he's in love with Ben. 

That's all there it is to it really. 

_All of them_

Ben hands James a neatly wrapped package as he walks into work a few weeks later and of course he rips into it immediately because he's got a reputation to protect and. 

It's a signed copy of A Game of Thrones. 

Ben's answering laugh after he asks who he had to kill to get a signed copy of the book makes James's heart swell almost painfully. 

Jamie sees Ben hand James a gift as he passes by and doesn't even have enough time to bid Ben or James good morning. 

The sponsors they were supposed to work with for the next video were being absolute assholes about approving the video and it's only the start of the day and Jamie wants the day to end. 

The representative has him on hold again and he's got 15 unread emails all about this and he's really considering just turning off the laptop and going back home. 

The representative is back on the phone blabbering away again and his headache is only worsening but he can hear the muffled sound of Ben and James laughing over something in the main area of the office and James's has a really nice laugh too and he's pretty sure that realisation has many implications but. 

He can just about hear the muffled conversation Ben and James are having in the studio and he thinks that even if the whole situation sucks he's still pretty okay with today. 

They're filming a Beat the Chef between Barry and Ben and. 

Mike can't focus. 

Like actually. 

Because Ben crushes and tosses a garlic clove into the pan as a break from whipping heavy cream into stiff peaks. 

He's kind of annoyed with himself for not even getting standing on the sidelines right but Barry seems to be so entranced by Ben chopping his veggies that he doesn't notice his caramel is burning. 

What a day. 

Honestly, Ben needs to stop is what Barry thinks. The battle is on and he's doing a really complicated dessert and his caramel is just about to reach completion and he looks over and yeah. 

Ben's got a knife in his head, julienning carrots and. 

He's openly staring. 

Whoever is going to edit the video will hate him but the way Ben's knife is gliding over the vegetable cutting it into pieces is really quite distracting. 

James tells him from the sidelines to check his caramel. 

Which is now too burnt to use. 

Yikes. 

_+1 Ben_

Weird things keep happening in the studio. 

Mike seems intent on hogging the bathroom, Barry starts hanging around during recipe testing not even for the food and Jamie always looks at him to make sure he's laughing at the joke he made. 

Also James has made it a habit to tell him about all the books he's reading. It's amazing to have James Currie eyes light up when he's talking about something he's passionate about. 

But the other three are weird. 

It all comes to head during the Beat the Chef battle (or as Mike later calls it the video that'll never air) (He has to agree)

Because it snaps into place for him.

Jamie hasn't been able to leave his office since the morning due to an issue with the sponsor and Mike doesn't answer James's question that he repeats thrice and Barry burns his caramel standing in front of the hob. 

It's been a weird day. 

At least he could give James the gift he got him. 

And then. 

He doesn't get why they're all being so damn weird and. 

Oh. 

They don't all have like romantic feelings for him, do they?

Because they've all been acting like a lovesick puppy.

Which. 

Oh. 

They all really need to have a talk. 

He hears Jamie leave his office for the first time in the day and wander over to the kitchen and give everyone a little wave and. 

He just has to ask. 

He turns his hob off and asks if it'd be okay to shoot the video later. 

Everyone's faces are a mixture of concern and confusion but the filming gets stopped and he steps away, asking the guys to meet him in Jamie's office. 

James walks in first followed by Barry and Mike. He asks Jamie to close the door as he enters and. 

He just has to ask them right?

So he does. 

He asks them why they've all been acting so weird recently and. 

No one says anything. 

Yeah, that's what he thought would happen. 

He doesn't really know a good way to go about this and he doesn't even know what this is but.

He has to know. 

So he asks trying for nonchalant but it sounding definitely not ,"Do you all want to go on a date?"

Mike and Barry are wearing twin expressions of surprise but James shoots him a smile and Jamie replies with a simple yes. 

Huh. 

Mike asks the question that he's been thinking about since his initial realisation of if they'll all go on the date and he knows the answer because he's seen Barry stare at Mike as he walks by and James glare daggers at the one guy at the bar who dare approached Jamie and instead of answering Barry kisses Mike. 

Yeah they need to all talk everything out but that's future Ben's thing. 

Right now, he's just glad to see Mike kissing Barry senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine! thank you for reading! Comments really appreciated!!
> 
> completely inspired by that moment in the chef Vs chef fast food battle where Ben crushes the garlic and everyone just goes OH and the fact that's there's a distinct lack of Ben thirst fics on here!
> 
> definitely going to be the last fic from me for a while due to school and all but I'll be definitely be back with a fic where Ben thirsts over the guys since that only seems fair. Remember to drink water <3


End file.
